Specialized tools are believed to be available to clean rain gutters. Other types are likewise employed to clean recreational vehicles and other types of high riding vehicles. Still further, there are a multiplicity of devices for irrigating and spraying plant life around homes, apartments, office buildings and the like. An ordinary garden hose is usually employed to direct the water through such devices. At their outlets, the water emerges in a desired pattern. To clean RV's and other types of high riding vehicles, brushes can be added to loosen the dirt and grime from the roofs of high riding vehicles. Furthermore, there are a plurality of siphon sprayers also available in the marketplace for use in association with the ordinary garden hose. However, I am unaware of any tool that combines the two or more of above described functions that is inexpensive to construct, has a minimum of parts, is safe to operate yet is easily stowable.